Boromir in the Labyrinth
by Anne-Marie
Summary: Finished. A blatant self insert. (Not a Mary-Sue though) A-M in an effort to save Boromir from his death wishes him away.Jareth makes her run the Labyrinth anyways. Fun ideas and situations ensue.
1. Movies Collide

Ok: thankyous go to Norma (Unicorn Lady) and Melissa Davis for help on this

Disclaimer: only own me, and Norma owns herself, everything else isn't minethe popcorn was, until Jareth took it though

And yes, this is a LoTR type crossover, I really was sick of him being all underappreciated, Boromir, for those of you who haven't seen the movie or read the books **spoiler** dies. 

*Continues quest for NONSLASH Boromir fic*

Dude, this is like the grail, it is insane Am I the only one that sees his appeal? Maybe I will put him in the labyrinth, just for the heck of it.

Ok that was how the idea started, I didn't set out to do this, just happened 

hehe, so here it is Boromir in the Labyrinth, as wished away by Anne-Marie, Norma(Unicorn Lady)'s muse. 

A-M sat in the dark movie theater, biting her lip as she watched Lord of the 

Rings. "Ugh! I can't take it," she muttered to herself, gripping the arm of the movie chair," I wish, I wish he would live, heck, I wish goblins would take him away right now, just so he could friggin' live, he is too cool! Why am I the only one who sees this?" 

The Image on the screen fluttered and faded, Boromir no longer in the midst of battle with the Orcs; Merry and Pippin running as fast as they could, but not fast enough. Strider came to where Boromir had been assessing the situation killing the Urak-Hai. 

A-M looked around her, the puzzled looks registering on some of the more avid fans of the movie. "Oh great, I can see what will be on the net in a matter of hours... Seriously, I didn't think it would happen"

"Oh you didn't did you?" a low voice whispered in A-M's ear as a gloved hand sneaked into her popcorn container.

A-M leaned over so as to whisper better to the goblin king, his wispy hair putting her on the verge of sneezing. "So um...I don't actually, have to, you know?"

"Yup, thirteen hours, whole deal."

"But I don't want to save him, that was the point of wishing him away, I didn't want him to die...."

"And you really think making him into a vicious goblin would be that much better?"

"Vicious? Your goblins couldn't hurt a fly that was trying to commit suicide."

"No not my goblins, but you are well aware of the goblins that are in this 

"film"," he waved his gloved hand at the screen. "Do you really want to sentence him to that?"

"Darn it fine, but I really, really, don't want to run the Labyrinth, let me just make that clear."

Next thing A-M knew she was at that dry boring beginning of the Labyrinth, 

"Of all the--" she cut herself short and walked forward, "Ok, lets get this over with..."

Back in the castle, Jareth watched as Boromir paced the pit, "I need to protect the halflings."

"No matter how hard you try, my dear son of Denethor, you will not wear a hole in my floor, let me assure you now." Boromir regarded his "host".

"I am supposed to just stay here and wait...for this *girl* to rescue me? 

And then what?" Jareth grinned.

"It all depends my dear mortal."

After his last remark Jareth looked over to the chair where his goddaughter was sitting, she had been rather quiet since Boromir's arrival. "Ooo!!" She leapt up, "I got it, you are Boromir!"

Jareth smirked, "Quick there, Norma; yes your lovely Muse wished him away, to spare his life."

Norma blinked slowly, "Wait, what, A-M is here? I should go and help her then, lord knows she needs it, she gets confused if you spell a word wrong, 

I can't imagine her in the labyrinth. Besides, I don't want to loose my muse." Norma glared at her fairy-god-father.

Boromir stopped pacing and looked at Norma," You are saying my life is in the hands of a bumbling girl? The news just gets better and better..."

"Well, is either that or getting stuffed with wood by the Uruk-hai. You choose" Norma snapped back at the man.

"Sir," Boromir turned to Jareth, "I wish to quest for myself, it is my life."

"So it is, but it is my game, and she is the one who wished you away, but I suppose I might allow you to accompany her, then she can see what it is she is fighting for." the goblin king grinned broadly at the thoughts stirred by this.

A-M blinked as she heard Jareth's laughter float across the labyrinth, "This so does not bode well for me," her tracks stopped short as Norma and Boromir materialized in front of her.

Boromir took stock of the girl he was now faced with; not so much a girl perhaps, but still not a warrior. "I suppose I owe you a thank you, for extending my life long enough to go on this adventure."

"So um Norma, whatcha doing here?"

"Heh, well, Uncle J thought you could use the help..."

"Eh, who I am I to refuse, although, if my ego was big enough, I think it would be bruised."

A-M, Boromir and Norma walked along the Labyrinth's passages, "We should be at Willum's soon" Norma announced, and sure enough a small hole by the eyeball lichen was seen. A-M knocked above the hole, Willum's voice started, 

"'Allo," Hey Willum," A-M started, being cut off," --I am not here right now, so leave a message after the beep please, and the Missus and I will try to get back to you after we have our tea."

Oh well, I know the way anyhow," Norma announced as she walked through the opposite wall. Boromir quickly followed without a glance at A-M. A-M shrugged and followed too.

"Hey Norma, shouldn't we be going right?"

"Nah, where's the fun in that?"

"Fun!" Boromir exploded, "this is my life we are talking about!!"

"Yeah, so?" Norma retaliated. Norma continued to walk pushing a branch out of her way, not bothering to keep it back so Boromir could hold it for himself instead it snapped back, with a vigor, meeting his face with full force, Boromir reeled at this unexpected assualt, falling over backwards, knocking A-M underneath him as well.

"Hrmppjjarrpphh" came A-M's voice from underneath the man. Still dazed from the branch's smack Boromir slowly rolled off of Norma's muse, allowing Norma to see a very deflated A-M as she turned around, her hand held over her mouth, "Oh what happened?"

Still being a gentleman, Boromir having lifted himself up offered a hand to 

A-M, she took it gratefully, noticing as she did that she had scraped her elbow on the harsh labyrinth floor.

"Ow, and um, thanks."

Boromir nodded curtly.

"Hey guys come on, I think I found something up here," Norma shouted as she ran forward, Boromir and A-M followed, willing to let the awkward moment pass.

A-M peered over Norma's shoulder, "You want us to go into an Oubliette?"

"Well, um, yeahthey are always connected to shortcuts"

"And nothing!"

"Well ladies, it seems it is the only option we have," Boromir interjected, sure enough, everything had changed and they were boxed in, the only way out, was down.

"Cowabunga!" Norma shouted as she leapt into the Oubliette.


	2. Glittery Band-Aides

"Ladies first," Boromir gestured to the hole.

"Gee, thanks. Hey Norma, you doing ok down there?"

All A-M could hear was Norma's laughter

A-M closed her eyes and jumped in, free falling for a minute before the groping hands caught her. Opening her eyes as she felt arms reach out and tickle her.

"Oh no!!" she squealed. She could hear Norma laughing below her and Boromir fighting back the laughter above her, soon enough she was laughing just as hard at the situation as at being tickled. Seriously, how many people could say they were suspended in mid air while being tickled by disembodied hands while the godchild of the goblin king was below them and the supposedly fictional Steward of Gondor was in fits of laughter above her?

Boromir landed with a thump, he took in his surroundings, dark, like the 

Mines of Moria, but smaller, much smaller.

"So, now what do we do?" He asked impatiently, this was all so childish to him.

"Oo, look! One of the hands put a band-aid on my elbow!! It is glittery, 

hehe" A-M exclaimed.

"Oo, glitter," Norma cooed.

"Thanks!" A-M shouted up the hole." So yeah..." she kicked at the floor, "I don't see any hidden doors Norms."

"That's cause there isn't any."

"Oh peachy."

"Don't say that, Uncle J might hear you. Besides, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Norma put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small piece of white chalk. A-M raised her eyebrow and looked over at Boromir, who was looking just as confused.

"Ok, so we are gonna doodle?"

"Yup," Norma smirked as she drew a huge tunnel on the wall, putting a detour sign up as she stepped back, "Gotta love those Roadrunner cartoons."

"Oh man I should have known. " A-M muttered to herself as she walked through the tunnel into the underbelly of the Labyrinth.

"How did you--?" Boromir questioned Norma.

"What? You are the one from Middle Earth, does the word magic mean anything?"

After another few hours of walking with nothing too extraordinary happening.

"I'm hungry." A-M whined.

"You know how the food is here."

"Yeah, yeah, still doesn't change the fact that I am wasting away here."

"You are worse than a hobbit!" Boromir decided.

"So? I am like twice the size of a hobbit, gimme a break. And what do you live off of Mr.Tough guy? Your cheery thoughts?" A-M rummaged in her pockets 

and found a bag of M&Ms, "Ooo, jackpot baby!"

"Aren't you gonna share?" Norma demanded.

"Oh, yeah, heh," A-M offered the bag to her companions, Boromir taking out a few (were they green? They world may never know) and looking at them questionably.

"They won't hurt you, in fact they won't do too much at alljust sweet, yummy," Norma chimed in as well for the chorus, "Chocolate."

Talking around the chocolate in her mouth A-M began, " So Boromir, got any nicknames? I figure since I kinda wished you away I might as well get to know the man behind the dinner plate shield."

"The bearer of the Horn of Gondor'" Norma chimed in snickering.

"I get the distinct feeling you are mocking me."

"Hmmdropping that, tell us about yourself," A-M linked arms with Boromir, earning a startled look from the warrior.

"I'd rather learn more about this strange land."

"You will, don't worry, so dish, come on."

"You are determined aren't you?"

"Yup, don't even try to make her stop, she only gets worse." Norma interjected.

"Bruce!!" A-M shouted.

"Well if that wasn't random."

"Long story, speaking of, tell us yours."

"Very well, it will make the journey pass quicker, I suppose. I am the heir of the Steward of Gondor, my father, Denethor, is the steward now, my brother, Faramirin all honesty, I feel he should have been the one on this quest, I was ill equipped for this journey. I made mistakes I am certain he would have avoided, he would have been able to protect them better than I–" 

A-M squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"I know what you accomplished Boromir," she spoke softly, " None of your comrades looked down on you for your humanness. I mean geeze, you were the only one there without some weird destiny and bonus godlike powers, in my opinion, that is what made you perfect for the quest. You enabled them to see what it was they were questing for, to protect you and your race."

They were now in the forest of the Labyrinth. A-M squealed as Norma was pulled behind a tree she was walking past.

"Norma!" She ran, letting go of Boromir's arm, frantic for the safety of her friend, she stopped short, glaring at the image posed in front of her, she felt Boromir approach behind her. He barely stopped in time to prevent making her topple over, yet again, only this time it would have been worse.

"Puck!" A-m stomped her foot, the mischief maker ignored her, concentrating on Norma's lips even more. She reached out and yanked on some of his long hair.

"Ow! Norma, you must learn to reign in your muse better, she is getting violent."

A-M glared at Puck.

"Elves reside here as well?" Boromir asked gazing over A-M's shoulder.


	3. Green M&Ms

"Half-elf," Puck responded, "However, in response to your question, yes elves do live here." He pulled Norma further into his embrace, smirking at A-M as he did so. A-M turned away to face Boromir.

"Let's just leave them for a few, if she doesn't get this out of her systemwell I would hate to travel with her the rest of the way."

Boromir chuckled, "Some things never change."

They walked a distance allowing the couple to have as much privacy as possible.

"So, A-M, is it?" Boromir looked thoughtfully at the person in front of him.

"Well, that is just a nickname, people are too lazy to say the whole thing"

"Oh really?"

"It's Anne-Marie."

"How very, human."

"Not surprising, considering I am."

"I would have thought, living in a land of magic like thiseveryone else, even your friend Norma, have their special abilities."

"Nope, I am normal. I don't even live here, in fact, I don't really like to come here that often."

"Normal? Some how I doubt that." He smirked.

"Hey!" A-M smacked Boromir's arm lightly. At that he threw back his head in out right laughter. Joining in with the laughter A-M didn't notice how well a moment carefree of the weight of the world looked on him.

"You wouldn't have any more of that, chocolate?" Boromir asked as their laughter subsided.

"Ummlet me check..." she rummaged in her pockets again, handing him various things that came from the pockets of her oversized windbreaker.

Boromir looked curiously at the things she had handed him, Strange female,' 

he mused to himself.

"If you don't have any"

"No, I am positive I have some." She rummaged a little more, "A-ha!" the rumpled bag of M&Ms was thrust in Boromir's already filled hands, he watched in amazement as she put it all back in her pocket, still looking as if she was carrying nothing. A-M took the bag from him and dumped out some.

"Hey, there aren't any green ones"

"You know, this chocolate is really quite good, perhaps I can take some back with me?"

"If we run into a candy stand we will grab some." A-M laughed.

"Do you ummthink that they arewell, finished?"

"They could go on indefinitelybetter just cut them short and take our chances"

"Oh."

"YeahHey Norma!" A-M shouted over her shoulder where she had left her friend. A-M thought she heard some giggling. A-M rolled her eyes at Boromir.

"Lady Norma, if you please, we have limited time, and this is my life." 

Boromir shouted impatiently.

"Don't make me get the fire hose Puck!" Slowly two figures could be seen emerging from the depths.

"Dear Muse, you really are a wet towel on my fun." Puck pouted.

"So sorry, but I am on a quest here." A-M gestured to Boromir.

"Indeed, a quest' is that what you call it these days?" Puck smirked down at Norma.

"If that's the case, then I think Puck and I need to go and ummquest some more"

"Norma!" A-M stomped her foot. "Please, enough, I don't think Jareth sent you here torture me, wait never mind, that makes complete sense, he did send you here to torture me. ARGH!"

Jareth watched in amusement as Norma's muse cursed him and his mother. "I knew she was good for something, really I think I will have to make her mad more often, especially if it prevents her from writing her demeaning." Jareth grinned wickedly.

A-M stopped her rant short as a poof of glitter swirled in front of her. 

In fact, she nearly fell over at the shock of the Goblin King's sudden appearance. Boromir blinked, while from a land of some considerable magic, only recently had been more exposed to it, and never is such a flashy manner. This Goblin King was a new breed to him all together.

"Anne-Marie, you should know better than to use my name in such a manner." 

Jareth could barely keep his laughter in check, tormenting Norma's muse was just too much fun. "Still bothering my godchild, Trickster?" Jareth faced 

Puck, whose face bore a lazy smile. 

"Only if keeping her hot and bothered is what you mean dear Goblin King," Puck laughed out at Jareth.

"And you Man of Gondor, what do you think of my Labyrinth?" A-M nudged 

Boromir.

"Don't say it is a piece of cake," she whispered in his ear.

"Huh? Piece of cake? Your majesty, I find it quite different than another place I have traversed. I cannot say overall how I find it though, for the adventure is not yet finished."

"Well, said." Jareth turned to face A-M again. "So you think my mother smells of wild elderberries, do you? Well, why don't we see what you think of this smell,hm? " With that he disappeared and before A-M could figure out the obvious meaning, she along with Boromir and Norma were falling down hole, the earth beneath them, seeming to have disappeared. Puck made use of his ability to defy gravity and looked on as the rest fell down the shaft, screaming in shock.

Boromir landed first with a loud thump, Norma landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. A-M landed last and nearly rolled into the Bog of Eternal Stench, having been thrown farther than the other two.

"Ack!" She bounced up, missing the Bog by inches; biting her tongue from cursing out Jareth again, she walked towards her companions. Norma was the first to recover.

"So, is that the Horn of Gondor, or are you just happy to see me?" she blinked innocently at Boromir. A-M burst out laughing but stopped immediately having inhaled a lung-full of bog gas.

"Here, Norma, let me help you up," A-M said in a muffled voice, extending the hand that wasn't covering her nose and mouth. Norma's muse swiftly pulled her to her feet; A-M then extended her hand to Boromir as well. He looked at her a moment, startled at the offer, but not wanting to offend her he placed his large rough hand within her smaller smooth hand. Her grip was surprisingly strong has she pulled him to his feet, he gasped at the smell that was in the air.

"What is that?" he choked out.


	4. Blue Gasping Muses

"It's the Bog of Eternal Stench"

"Yeah, he only sends people here when they have really annoyed him, because there is always a chance they might actually touch the bog, in which case they would smell bad forever, and that makes any possibility of him gloating to your face, that much harder." Norma explained.

"Ok, so maybe it wasn't the brightest to curse him and his mother"

"Ya' think?"

"Ladies, please, can't we just get away from here? Expediently would be best."

"So looks like we lost Puck Norma."

"You think he would come here willingly?"

"Ehh"

Boromir walked towards the bank of the Bog, a barge was tied up, he stepped on and untied the knots that kept it to the land.

"Have you finished yet ladies? Or should I just rescue myself?" A-M looked up and grabbed Norma's arm, dragging her to the barge. After they had hopped on, and had good footing Boromir shoved off with a pole that had been lying across the raft. As they crossed the Bog the stench grew even thicker, it got to the point where A-M was holding her breath.

"Hey, A-M you ok there? You are looking kinda blue" A-M nodded and looked anxiously at the approaching shore, she gauged the distanced, frowning that it was still too far.

Finally the raft bumped into the opposite shore, the three adventurers ran off it, into the woods on the other side, gasping in lungfulls of fresh air.

"By Gondor! I doubt if Mordor has anything more foul that that!"

"Nope, nothing compares to the Bog," Norma rasped out, tears were streaming down her face from the ordeal.

"Indeed, Jareth certainly had fun dreaming it up," Puck's voice said as he slowly materialized in front of his beloved, Norma, immediately leaned into his body, he slowly stroked her hair in comfort. A-M sat on a log near by observing the exchange. Boromir taking notice of her, went and sat next to her.

"You are awfully quiet" She nodded, a weak smile resting on her lips.

"I am sorry that I got you into this mess."

"What other option did I have? No, as much as I wish I could believe I would have triumphed, you and your friend are right; I would have been killed. I doubt this is worse than death," he tucked an errant curl of hair behind her ear with his gloved hand. A-M reached over and hugged the man from Gondor tightly.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much." She whispered in his ear, slowly releasing him from her embrace, she stood up.

"Ready to continue on Muse?" Puck smirked.

"Indeed, Robin, let's go."

Soon the group had walked into a clearing, the foliage was thick and green, looking like some Master painter's work; the colors were so rich and vibrant.

"Wow, I haven't seen this part of the Labyrinth before." A-M looked around the glen.

"Seriously, how much have the Labyrinth have you seen, Muse?"

"Oh hush, Puck! So I don't come here as much as some of the other Listians." Norma giggled at the bantering going on between her Muse and fiancé.

"You two are worse than children." Boromir admonished, a smile breaking through, ruining the effect of his stern voice.

"Or Hobbits!" Norma exclaimed, earning a playful swat from Puck and outright laughter from Boromir. She also had to quickly duck the peach that had been thrown at her head.

"Now, now, Muse, don't get all huffy, you are only proving her point more." 

Puck admonished.

"I believe you were also included in her remark."

"True, but I wasn't the one who was throwing fruit."

"Indeed," Boromir interjected," I do believe fruit is edible" He looked to the tree where A-M had pulled the missile from, and plucked off a peach of his own.

"No!" before the other's cries of warning could sink in Boromir had taken a hearty bite of the peach.

"What?" he asked around his mouthful.

"The peaches here, they have rather weird properties" Puck began to explain. Boromir swallowed and looked at the others.

"Weird?"

"Indeed, I hope you wore your dancing shoes my friend."

"Dancing?" With that Boromir collapsed to the ground, the peach rolling out of his hand and into the soft grass.

"Well guys, now what?"

Norma held back Puck's arm, keeping him from popping the little bubbles of magic that floated past.

"You know that wouldn't work very well, hun."

A-M looked around and picked up the peach taking a bite out of it.

"Well, I can just transport us in there." Puck offered.

"Thanks for telling me now, Puck," A-M muttered as she slid to the ground.

"Shall we dance?" Puck bowed to Norma and took her hands, waltzing as they disappeared to join their companions in the ballroom.


	5. Have A Ball?

Boromir wandered around lost, never had he seen such opulence before. Then suddenly she was there, looking like a lost child in all of the chaos. Her brown hair was held from her face very loosely; the gown she wore was of a deep blue velvet, but simple in ornamentation. 

Shoving his way through the crowd he tried to get to her, knowing if he did he would find something, an answer, more questions. Who knew, all he knew was that getting to her would be some turning point for him. The other occupants of the ballroom jeered at him, he thought he saw his father out of the corner of his eye, laughing at him and pointing out his failure.

"You failed in your quest. What sort of Steward of Gondor would you make?" 

Boromir tried to close out the hurtful words that stung at his heart. Tears were beginning to flow down his face, his emotional walls were tumbling down, and all he could think to do was to reach the girl, who was still unaware of his presence.

"Failure," all the voices hissed at him.

Anne-Marie looked around the ballroom, she felt slightly at unease in its rich atmosphere. Her eyes quickly darted around the room, giving her even more cause to fear, all of the people were dancing and laughing, but nothing seemed fun about the ball. 

She pulled her eyes back to the table which she stood by. She shifted from foot to foot nervously, trying to will away the noise of the crowd, but never quite succeeding. She felt some one grab at her arm; turning to face whomever had presumed to touch her she looked into a pair of intense eyes. 

A firm jaw and dirty blond hair, almost as long as her own, were other features that she took to heart. He was a good head taller than her, and dressed richly, as a prince, but no crown was upon his head, not that one would have been ill fitted there.

"Dance with me?" he whispered out, almost in a cry of pain.

Anne-Marie nodded mutely, unsure of what else to do, unlike the other occupants of the room, she held no fear for this forward stranger. She curtseyed to him and slipped her hands into his.

Norma and Puck blinked into existence at the other end of the room, where the Goblin King stood observing. They waltzed over to the monarch and smiled.

"Well, I see not all of you are completely ignorant of the customs of my 

Labyrinth. Your friends have been having quite a time."

"Uncle J, really, is this necessary?"

"My game, my rules, as I said before dear."

Puck shrugged and took Norma's hand, leading her to the dance floor. Once again in Puck's arms Norma felt some of her ire at her fairy-god-father slip away.

"Don't worry, once we get close enough to them, we should be able to jolt them back to reality, it will be ok."

"I know, but"

"Shh," Puck silenced Norma's worries with a kiss, ever careful to move them closer to the other couple.

Boromir smiled, for once he had succeeded, he had won a dance from the girl. 

The chant of failure' had subsided to the faintest whisper in the back of his mind. It all but vanished when her hand came up to his face, cupping his cheek; he leaned into it, accepting the warmth she was giving him, her fingers playing idly with his hair.

Anne-Marie pulled in closer to the man she was dancing with, his heat radiating around her like a shield, protecting her from the insanity of the ballroom. His hair wound tightly around her fingers anchored her to him, his hand on her waist anchoring him to her.

Boromir took her hand from his hair and brought it to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrist tenderly, bringing a glow to her cheeks. He leaned down, leaning his forehead on hers. Both of them closed their eyes and savored the moment, blond hair mingling with dark brown.

"You make me feel safe," she whispered, her breath caressing his lips.

"I have done nothing for you, yet I know I would do anything" he stooped lower, his mouth teasing hers. Anne-Marie was pulled back to the world, a familiar laugh rung out near by.


	6. Antiques Road Trip

****

AN: Ok, I had to revise this chapter to work in some one, who had requested to be in it J not like that was a big problem, at all, hehe, anyhows, more the merrier, so I will post this and then hopefully tomorrow I will post a *NEW* Chapter. And while really this is a just for fun lil' listian fic, there are some pretty fun ideas I can across concerning Boromir that I stuck into this, so please read and review! J 

"There they are Puck!"

A-M's eyes flew open, she whipped her head around to where Norma's voice had come from, smacking the crown of her head on Boromir's jaw in the process. Her hand flew to her head, smacking his face in the process, he doubled over, trying to protect his face from further damage, but only succeding in knocking her down, where she landed on his feet, taking him off balance. By the end of it Norma and Puck were standing with their jaws open, looking at the heaps of velvet and leather on the floor, that were moaning in pain.

Norma ran to her Muse while Puck aided Boromir up. 

"Stupid peach." A-M muttered as she rubbed the back of her head. Boromir held a protective hand over the back of his head as he gave a pained look to A-M.

"I think its time we got out of here," Puck quickly filled the silence, " thanks for the dance J!" he shouted over the crowd to the Goblin King as he transported the group back to their path.

Norma blinked the magic from her eyes, taking in the junk heaps of they were standing, in, around and on. A-M and Boromir were once again in their normal clothes, both however were still rubbing their sore spots. Norma reached over to her Muse and pulled her in closer.

"What happened?"

"Didn't you see Norma?"

"Wellbut, still, I didn't **hear** everything" she grinned, lightening the mood.

"Well, we didn't say much, but its weird, I dunno, ya' know? Oh great, now I am making even less sense than I normally do!" Norma laughed.

"I bet there is fun to be had in the Junkyard."

"Oo, wonder if we can go antiqueing and make it rich above ground?"

"Oh, I bet Uncle J would love that." A-M bounced ahead, looking at the various junk heaps, hoping to find some treasure she could pawn off.

Boromir looked at her, confusion evident on his face.

"Don't even try to figure her out, one, she is female, two, she is a listian, and three well, she is just her, which is enough to drive anyone crazy." Puck advised the man. 

Suddenly A-M yelped, dissapearing from view and falling into a junk heap.

"So umwho wants to get me out?" she yelled in a pitiful voice through the rubbish. Boromir ran forward, his instinct to protect taking over any qualms he had about whatever was going on between them.

Norma shrugged, knowing Puck had been on the verge of just transporting A-M out of the hole.

"Let him do the hero bit."

"As you say , my sweet."

"Hey! Is that a laptop over there?" Puck turned to look where Norma was pointing.

"Why don't we find out." They walked towards the glowing blue monitor that was carefully sitting on top of the junkpile that was adjacent to where A-M had fallen in.

"Oo!" Norma clicked a few buttons. "It has net access!"

Puck smiled and shook his head.

"Looks like you have time," he observed Boromir bending over to try and pull A-M out.

"Yay! I just need to quickly send out the next chapter of Holodreams, I can't believe how popular it has been!"

"Hun, you are a magnificent writer, why can't you believe that others would think so?" Puck put his arms around Norma and rested his chin on her shoulder as she typed up and email to the Labyrinth list.

Afton wandered through the junkyard, she had noticed Jareth looking at his crystal balls earlier, and she had recognized the junkyard when she peeked over his shoulder.

"Can you see my arm?" Boromir yelled down as he thrust it into the hole she had fallen into.

"I think so" A-M grasped at his hand, "this it?" she squeezed, his fingers tightening around hers.

"Indeed it is, now let's see if we can't get you out of there." With that, and much pulling and heaving A-M finally was back on the top layer of the Junkyard.

"Thank you." She looked up at Boromir's face, his eyes obscured by his hair, he turned from her, finding Norma and Puck standing near by.

"Think nothing of it, it was repayment for making you fall earlier." A-M looked down.

"Hello Afton!" Puck exclaimed, waving to a petite blonde haired girl that was

quickly approaching them, her curls brushing softly against her shoulders.

"Hey Puck!" She bounced up to the group, her emerald green tank top livening her entire expression.

"So just dropping by for a visit then, lass?"

"Of course! I saw J looking through his crystals and laughing his head off, since he only does that when he gets to torture someone in the Labyrinth I thought I might see who it was, see if I couldn't help in some way."

"Allow my to introduce everyone, that girl there with the ummA-M there is a banana peel on your head" Boromir plucked it out of her hair a look of disdain crossing his face as he tossed it over his shoulder. A-M lowered her head, trying to hide her bright red face.

"The man with the shield that looks like a dinner plate is Boromir. And this lovely lady," Puck squeezed Norma closer, "is my fiancee, Norma."

"Oh, cool!" Afton took a bite out of a peach she had been carrying. A-M, looked nervously at her watch.

"Ack! We gotta go, we only have one hour left," the group ran towards the exit of the Junkyard.

"Hey Afton!" Norma yelled, "Can you hit send for me on that email?"

"Sure!" Afton clicked a few times at the lap top, "Oo, this computer has a bunch of old listian stories.I wonder if J knows about this," Afton looked around, sure of her safety, she sat down and began to read.

Jareth watched through his window.

"Silly Muse, doing better than I thought you would, even with their help." He chuckled at her latest escapade, too amusing, he continued to watch.

"Better than cable, and fewer commercials." He quipped, munching on some popcorn.


	7. Sweet Air

"Hey Norma, we won't have to battle Humongous, will we?"

"Oh lord, not that beast, I don't think so, last I know Uncle J was still playing with the schematics for the "new and improved" version" Norma emphasized herself with air quotes.

Boromir sniffed, some sweet and rich smell was nestled in the air, he inhaled deeply trying to pinpoint it. Puck looked on puzzled as Boromir began to stray from the group.

"Man, you had best stick close." He shouted to Boromir, who just waved him off and continued to walk down a path to the right.

"I wonder what's up with him?"

Norma shrugged and followed Puck who was catching up to Boromir. Boromir stopped slowly in front of one of the dwellings, he closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the sweet air, pressing his hand against the old wood door he pushed it open and walked into the dwelling.

A-M ran to catch up with the others, stopping short at the house where they stood.

"What's here?" She asked.

"Well, it's the Goblin Sweets Shoppe"

"Oh no."

"Brace yourself, I have a feeling this is going to be worse than Willy Wonka." Norma announced as she threw the door open. A-M walked in behind Puck, immediately she was enveloped in sugary sweet air.

"'Allo there, dearies." A pink goblin girl said from behind the counters, "Oy, Puck! Don't tell me you have run out of chocolate syrup again?" She exclaimed. A-M though she saw Norma's ears tinge a bit on the pinkish side.

A-M coughed back a laugh, and looked away.

"No, no, Sweetie, I actually haven't come for that, although I do see you have a new flavor back there..." Norma swatted Puck's arm and he just winked at her, "Actually we are here because a friend of ours just came in I believe?"

"Oh! Him? The big man? All brutish and hairy?"

"That's the one." Puck chuckled.

A-M muttered under her breath, making Norma burst into laughter.

"Well let's go and find that hairy, brutish man, shall we?" Puck offered his arm to Norma and gestured for A-M to walk in front of them.

"He was in the back room, last I knew! Just walk straight back." Sweetie informed the group.

A-M was amazed at all of the different sweets the Goblin store held, they were currently in the taffy section, brightly colored trays of taffy were all around, A-M felt dizzy from all the sugar that was in the air.

Finally they came to the back room. It was lit in a reddish glow, sconces were on the wall burning candles behind colored glass.

"He should be back here, somewhere." A muffled crunching sound was coming from the far left side of the room.

"I think I hear something," Norma tugged on Puck's sleeve.

"Yeah, me too, maybe its him. Hey, Boromir! You here?" A-M shouted over towards the crunching. A scuttling and boots crunching something came in response along with a few colorful phrases.

"That certainly sounds like him, well him with a mouthful." Puck smirked.

Jareth grinned at the imaged his crystal ball presented, while perched on his window sill.

"Oh silly muse, you created your own mess here. " A smile passed over his lips, "Two brunettes an elf and a man who should be dead are in a labyrinth, which one gets lost first?" He asked the world at large, chuckling at his wit. Off in the distance a "bah dah bah" of a drum set was heard followed closely by a collective groan.

A-M's jaw dropped as she took in the sight before her.


	8. The Finish Line

Boromir stood there, shifting nervously from foot to foot, his hand behind his back guiltily, bits of candy coated shell were stuck in his beard and he had a chocolate smudge streaked across his cheek.

"Icouldn't help myself," he tried to explain himself. Norma and Puck were leaning on each other, in an effort to keep from falling to the ground in laughter. Tears were flowing freely down their faces as the chorused laughter at the situation.

A-M still couldn't say anything, she was in utter shock, a man who had willingly fought orcs in a battle to, what would have been the death, who had extreme self discipline as a warrior and a leader, was unable to control himself around chocolate? She just put her hand out and took his arm.

"Puck is there a restroom somewhere? This shouldn't take too long.

"Sure," he gasped out, "just behind that shelf over there."

"Thanks," A-M led Boromir back into the bathroom, it was well lit with a mirrored wall and a sink, she took the hand towel and ran it under the tap.

"Here, sit down." She gestured to a stool nearby. He obeyed silently, as a chastised child. A-M smiled.

"I'm sorry." He lowered his head, his hair obscuring his face again.

"What for?" She lifted his chin and dabbed the cloth on his cheek, removing the chocolate stain.

"I lost control."

"So? It wasn't such a bad thing," she looked at her watch quickly, "We only lost twenty minutes," she picked out the shell bits from his beard and finger combed his hair. "There, much better, just wash your hands we are set to go." She smiled broadly at him.

Boromir stood up, brushed the creases out of his tunic and walked over to the basin, he put his hands under the running water, amazed at the technology, but not really dwelling on it. He was scrutinizing his image in the mirror. A tightly drawn mouth nestled in his tawny bear and dark blue eyes in a rugged face, he wondered what was in his visage that had so repulsed his father and why this girl was able to ignore it and treat him kindly, perhaps he would ask her. He looked at her in the mirror, she was running her hands through her hair, getting her fingers tangled in the wild curls, giving up, she just tucked it behind her ears, giving her an impish youthful look. Her large eyes were clear and directed at his back, but unaware of his gaze, her mind was elsewhere. Something that wasn't unusual for her, he had learned.

"Ready to go big guy?" She snapped out of her reverie and breaking his. He nodded his head and gave a small smile, gesturing for her to lead the way. They joined up with Puck and Norma who had been conspiring in hushed tones over the whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Norma turned beat read when Boromir tapped her on the shoulder.

They left the shoppe with Puck waving at Sweetie, "I will be back later, on sexond orI mean, second thoughts there are a few things that I do need."

A-M burst out laughing; she leaned on Boromir as she gasped for air.

"Sexond? Freudian slip much?" She finally managed to quip at the couple ahead of her, she was pretty sure that Norma was red as a Santa suit. Boromir just shook his head. Finally, the group was at the base of the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth. Puck waved his hand and the door opened, climbing the narrow stairs A-M was huffing as they reached the top.

"I think I used up my exercise quota for the next week," A-M looked around the throne room. A stray chicken strutted around the pit.

"Ya' know, it might have been interesting to see J try to pull of his usual dance number with the big fellow here," Puck mused.

"Always making jokes at my expense, I see." Jareth walked in slowly behind the group, making A-M jump ten feet in the air. He spared a laugh for having tormented her further.

"Of course, its how I show I care, dear Goblin King." Puck bowed dramatically with a flourish of his hand, Norma curtsied in kind, making hers so deep that she nearly tipped over.

"Well, I am done right?" A-M asked.

"Indeed," Jareth eyed his wall clock, "and not a minute to spare," he picked a popcorn crumb from his vest, "now what to do with our dear Man of Gondor?"

"Errmm."

"Don't trouble that brain of yours dear muse. I have already figured this out, there is a reason, after all, why I am king."

"Because they saved money on the crown with your three-tiered hair." Puck snorted.

Jareth glared at the trickster, choosing to ignore the remark he continued.

"Man of Gondor, with her wish, Anne-Marie forfeited your life in the realm of Middle Earth, however, you still have a role to play there, and you must finish it."


	9. The Horn Of Plenty

**AN: You didn't think I would leave it there? Heh, just one more to go. And Unicorn Lady has promised us a sequel. Well Let me know what you think. Pwetty pwease? Thanks for the reviews!**

*hugs*

-Anne-Marie-

Boromir stood rigidly, he was a warrior and would meet his fate, no matter where it lay. Anything short would be cowardice, and more disappointment in the eyes of his father.

"I am prepared for that."

"Good, say your farewells then."

"But I went through all of that for nothing then!" A-M burst out. She stood defiantly in front of Boromir, facing the Goblin King.

Jareth shook, his head, as if chiding a child, " Dear child, everything has its purpose, surely you have learned that?"

Boromir walked towards Puck. "I thank you for your companionship," he extended his hand in a gesture of friendship. He then approached Norma.

"Thank you for your kindness," she released Puck's hand and hugged Boromir tightly. He then slowly walked up to A-M; he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, whispering words, which only she could hear. "I will never forget that you believed in me, even when I doubted myself." A tear rolled down her cheek, and he brushed it away with his gloved hand, she leaned into his warmth, as they had in the ballroom. Before she could change her mind A-M put her arms around Boromir and pulled him to her, kissing him fully on the mouth.

After a moment he stumbled back, and faced Jareth. " Do as you will."

With that Boromir was back where he should be, in the midst of battle, orcs were all around, suddenly an arrow hit him in the chest, he teetered back, but was unable to give up hope. He knew there was a reason for everything. He continued to fight, knowing that he was the only chance Merry and Pippin had at this moment, another arrow, but he barely felt it. He thought he heard Strider shouting in the distance, but he couldn't be sure, he stumbled back against a tree as a third arrow lodged itself in his chest. He felt the Horn of Gondor break under his weight.

'Another thing to annoy Father.'

No one in Middle Earth was aware of the pale thin man that watched the fall of this warrior, nor did anyone else but he see the magic that seeped out of the Broken Horn of Gondor.

Men of Gondor had once possessed magic, but choosing to separate themselves from the elves and other such being, they had shunned much of it. Only shreds of it remained, the uncanny insight that Denethor and Faramir had, were one such example, along with the prophetic dreams the sons of the Steward had shared. However, one of the most powerful remnants was forgotten as such, and the Horn of Gondor, passed on through the generations, had become a symbol of what they were, keepers of tradition, rather than what they had the potential to be.

The image of the forest began to dim in his vision. The fighting continued, but he couldn't summon the energy to join in. But slowly he noticed a decrease in the din. A hand was raising his head up. He opened his eyes, knowing he had failed, even when he had tried his hardest, he looked up into the eyes of his long awaited king, knowing there was still a future for his beloved Gondor.

"They took the little ones" he rasped. More was said but Boromir's eyes were feeling very heavy, more so then when he had eaten the drugged peach. He spoke what was pressing on his heart and then gave into the darkness, unable to fight it off any longer.

A-M had walked slowly out of the castle. Norma had quietly followed her.

"Hey Muse, you know Sir Didymus is retiring, there is going to be a big party this weekend. You should stick around for it."

"I don't know, I just want to go home really."

"Oh, come on, you never visit here enough."

A-M laughed.

"I never visit here, enough, it really just doesn't enter in the equation."

"I knew I could get you to smile." Norma winked at A-M.

"Yeah, thanks." A-M hugged Norma. "Ok, I guess I can stay, I would be a nice little vacation." She smiled bravely at her friend.

"Yay! Puck will be mad that he has to behave for a few more days but"

"Oh, he's a big boy."

"Exactly."

"So any thoughts on who will replace Sir Didymus as the head of the royal guard?" Puck questioned.

"Actually, someone should be coming in for an interview sometime later this week."

"Oh really? Anyone I know."

"Who don't you know?"

"Good point, Goblin King."

"As a matter of fact, if you could meet him, I would be most obliged." Puck bowed.

"At your service, M'lord"

"Right." Jareth rolled his eyes.


	10. Movie Fusion

****

AN: Ok, this is the last chapter, Thanks so much for your coments, Syvia(I hope I spelled that right..) Anyhows, there is a sequel in the works, not by me though, by the other Listian in the fic, so when she starts to post it I will link it at the end of this story :D Hope this clears some stuff up for you!

*Hugs*

Anne-Marie 

A-M blew her hair out of her face, Norma and Puck had been fantasitc all week, and she had had a good time.

"Hey Norma! Do I have to get dressed up for this party?"

"Yes!"

"Argh!"

"Just put on the dress I picked out for you."

"Fine, fine"

"Hurry up! Puck is meeting us there, and I don't want him to get too bored."

"Oo, good point, bored Puck equals trouble, ok hold on, almost ready," A-M hopped around looking for her other shoe, finding it she dove under the bed and pulled it on. Norma and A-M had arrived fashionably late, and both greeted Sir Didymus warmly.

He felt the boat rocking, it was lulling him back to sleep, but not before he caught a glimpse of the stars above him set against the black sky, he could see his favorite constellation, and smiled as he thought of it, closing his eyes again. Not questioning why he was in a boat.

Puck spied the boat coming in, however he didn't see anyone in it, it looked like a heap of blankets to him, then he caught sight of a shield glinting in the light and grinned. He would have recognized that anywhere, spryly he leapt into the boat and leaned over its only inhabitant.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty," he poked at the warrior's shoulder.

Boromir's eyes fluttered open, he focus on Puck's cheery face and sat bolt upright.

"What"

"I am sure Jareth will have a fantastic explaination for us, in the meantime, we have some ladies waiting for us, and he is with them, so it is off to the party. By the way, how do you feel about being captain of the royal guard?"

"Are we enjoying ourselves ladies?" Jareth queried his fairy god daughter and her muse, who had been happily munching on an appetizer.

"Great food!" she managed to say before popping in another bite sized snack.

"Fantastic Uncle J! Hey, have you seen Puck?"

"He is running a little errand for me, he should be here shortly." Jareth scanned the crowd.

"Oh I see him!" Norma waved over her fiancee.

"Ah, I see he has brought my new captain of the guard, excellent."

"Really?" A-M asked.

"Yes, I believe you know him, hails from Gondor." A-M whipped her head around at this, of course she did so in time to smack the chin of the man who had just walked behind her, in an effort to surprise her.

"Ow"

"Gee, you two, just keep bumping into each other," Puck laughed as he walked over to Norma.

"Uncle J, I think you owe us a story."

"Well, perhaps I do." He grinned.

A-M and Boromir, both rubbing their injuries looked at the Goblin King expectantly.

"You see, your people, Boromir, once had magic, still do in small amounts."

"The dreams--"

"Yes. But when your ancestors had first come to Gondor, they knew that by going so far beyond where any other magic dwelt they would slowly loose their own. They felt their people needed to grow beyond the dependency on it, however they were unwilling to part with it all. So they created the Horn of Gondor, it was to protect their legacy. And it did, whenever blown it would summon help for its bearer. However, when it was broken in your last battle, no one was able to observe, save myself, that this magic no longer had a vessel, while it was still bound to protect the bearer of the horn it had no way of manifesting itself. This is where I come in, and perhaps, dear Muse, your wish. I was able to see this magic and redirect it, to your body. You did die, and you fulfilled your purpose as a member of the Fellowship and as a man of Middle Earth, however, that being done, the river's currents and your life has lead you here. The magic was able to restore what the arrows had destroyed, and you are now a living member of my community and if you accept, the new Captain of my Royal Guard."

"I would be honored sir. For you to offer me a place when I am without one, is indeed a sign of great trust. Most especially when you know my failings, are you certain I am the best man for the job?"

"I don't see too many others leaping at the chance, lad. I know you are what I need."

And so ended Boromir's adventure in the Labyrinth or perhaps more correctly so it began. 


	11. Sequel Posted!

Hey guys! *waves*

I am super uber duper grateful for all the wonderful reviews I got for this. I know this took longer than expected, just took Unicorn Lady longer than expected to get this bugger going.

Anyhow, here is link to the sequel for this story. It is pretty good so far. (I have had input in it, so don't fear, it is not completely running away from my "vision" lol) Check it out and be sure to review so she writes more soon!

Thanks guys and have a great holiday season!

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1141852


End file.
